Fight Series Shorts - Halloweenie
Author's Note This is a Halloween special AND an entry to Trollista's Halloween Contest. Enjoy. Episode Scene: Outside a mansion, in the middle of a harsh storm Matthew: Are you sure about this? Michael: Yeah! Getting a random letter in the mail to invite me and 5 friends to a mansion for a dinner party during the middle of a harsh storm isn't suspicious at all? Right? Matthew, Fabia, Taylor, Nathan, & Jorge: ... Michael: ...right? Fabia: But the day before Halloween? Michael: So? An obvious coincidence. {They all walk inside} Scene: Mansion {The lights are all out} Michael: Hello? Taylor: {In a scared tone} Well, looks like no one's here. Let's go now. Michael: Don't be scared! We obviously need to yell. {Clears throat} HELLO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? {The lights turn on} Michael: See? Nathan: I'M GONNA GO FIND THE KITCHEN!!! :D {Runs off} Matthew: Typical Nathan. .-. Jorge: It still doesn't seem like anyone's here besides us. Michael: Then explain how the lights are on. Jorge: ... Uh... Someone turned them on? Michael: Exactly. Fabia: I still think this is all suspicious. Michael: Relax. Everything's gonna be fine. Nathan: GUYS!!! COME HERE!!! THERE'S A LOT OF FOOD!!! {Everyone runs into the kitchen} {There's food all lined up on the table} Michael: Me gusta. {The lights go out} Nathan: {Screams} {The lights come back on} Jorge: What was that? Michael: Probably a quick power outa- Matthew: GUYS!!! {Everyone turns around, seeing Nathan laying on the ground with his back ripped open and blood on the ground} Everyone: NATHAN!!! Matthew: S... Someone murdered him! ???: OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Michael: MURDERERER!!! ???: I'm a ghoooooooooooooooooooooooost... Michael: O_O I take everything back. You guys were right. Fabia: RUN!!! {Michael, Taylor, Jorge, Fabia, and Matthew try to open the door, but it's stuck} Ghost: You cannot leave... I shall possess each and every one of your friends and use them to murder all the others... Michael: Well you won't possess me! I'm possession-proof! Fabia: So am I. Matthew: No you're not. {The lights shut off again} Taylor: {Screams} {The lights turn back on, with Taylor laying on the ground with his back ripped open and blood on the floor} Michael, Jorge, Fabia, and Matthew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! {Runs off} {The lights turn back off, Jorge screams, and the lights turn back on, with Jorge laying on the ground with his back ripped open and blood on the floor} Michael: JORGE!!! {Michael, Matthew, and Fabia lock themselves in a room} Fabia: LOCKING THE DOOR WON'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!!! Michael: JUST BECAUSE GHOSTS PHASE THROUGH WALLS IN THE MOVIES DOESN'T MEAN THEY DO IN REAL LIFE!!! Matthew: WHAT IF OUR LIVES IS JUST A STORY ON THE INTERNET?!? Michael and Fabia: ... Michael: THIS IS NO TIME TO ACT CRAZY!!! {The lights go out, Fabia screams, and the lights turn back on, with Fabia laying on the ground with her back ripped open and blood on the floor} Michael and Matthew: FABIA!!! {Looks at each other} You're the ghost... What?! No I'm not! You are! Michael: You're a pretty good act-or, ghost. Matthew: I'm not the ghost, Mr. Ghost. {The lights go out, Matthew screams, and the lights turn back on, with Matthew laying on the ground with his back ripped open and blood on the floor} Michael: {Cries} MATTHEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C... Could I really be the murderer this entire time...? {The ghost phases through the wall} Michael: {Screams while still crying} Ghost: This is what you get for doing that... Michael: {Stops crying and starts sounding serious} Wait a second... I think I've figured this all out! Ghost: Oh really? Care to explain your false truth...? Song 1 starts playing Michael: When all the murders took place, the bodies were ripped open. This couldn't be done with a Human's (Or Neathian's) bare hands. A weapon would have to be used. Yet, this entire time... No objects capable of murdering someone have been around the crime scene! Ghost: What if I just hid the murder weapon while in that person's body? Michael: That would be impossible! Each time, the lights were only off for two seconds. Two seconds isn't enough time to murder someone and hide the weapon, nor can someone die from being stabbed in the back in two seconds. Ghost: Impressive. Keep going. Michael: Next, we were the only living beings in the house, correct? Ghost: Yes. Michael: Then explain this: How was there fresh food on the dining room table? Ghost: Um... Michael: And last but not least, the third clue... None of us had blood on ourselves. If we truly were possessed and murdered somebody, then we would have to have blood on ourselves, right? And with no water in the mansion besides the kitchen's faucet, which no one clearly has used in a long time, then we couldn't have washed the blood off! Ghost: So what are you trying to say here? Michael: I'm trying to say... Song 1 stops playing and Song 2 starts playing Michael: This whole mass murder was a set-up! No one's really dead! The corpses were fake, and it was all an act! Ghost: {Takes off costume, and reveals self to be Nathan} You did awesome! :D {Matthew, Taylor, Jorge, and Fabia come out of hiding} Michael: Why did you all prank me though? Matthew: As revenge for putting glue on our chairs. Song 2 stops playing Michael: I never put glue on your chairs... Taylor: Then if you didn't... Fabia: Then who did...? Nathan: {Secretly has an evil smile} Michael: What about Nathan phasing through the wall? Jorge: What are you talking about? {Everyone looks at Nathan, noticing his evil smile} Nathan: O_O {Vanishes} Everyone else: {Speechless} Michael: Let's get out of here. Matthew, Taylor, Jorge, and Fabia: Agreed. What would you rate Fight Series Shorts - Halloweenie? S A B C D F Category:Fight Series Category:Fight Series Shorts